The Birth
by Hyperpegasi
Summary: Ghosts are created when a person when unfinished business dies, right? Normally, that's how it works. But what about ghosts like BoxLunch? Not about BoxLunch actually How was she created? AU and possibly OOC, Oneshot sorta. R&R Please!


Hyperpegasi here, once again ridiculously late at night. This is a little story I had rolling around in my head, similar to how La Segador was before. I had to write it while I had it, so I figured I might as well post it. This is all there is, and most likely all that there will be to this story.

Danny Phantom and his parents, sister, arch enemy, and all other affiliated characters belong to Butch Hartman.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ghosts are created when a person when unfinished business dies, right? Normally, that's how it works. But what about ghosts like Box Lunch? How was she created? Simple really. Two ecto blasts of the proper level, combined with something that represents the traits of both parents. (The only thing of importance in the process is little bit of each parent, not the ecto energy in the blast, nor the person directing the blast either.)Instead of incinerating the objects, as one might expect, the objects bind with the ectoplasm, creating a ghost that can live and grow.

This is the story of one such ghost. Sort of.

00000000000000000000000000000

"EAT ECTOBLAST YOU PUTRID MANIFESTATION OF ECTO ENERGY AND POST-HUMAN CONSCIOUSNESS!"

Maddie Fenton didn't like ghosts. She was a ghost hunter, skilled in nine types of martial arts and an excellent marksman (woman, technically). She and her husband Jack fought of the ghosts that came through the portal they created, with the ecto-based weapons they also created.

At this very moment she was facing off against one such ghost, by the name of Plasmius. She was shooting ectoblasts at him with her gun, and he was going on about how she should leave her husband and three-year old daughter, Jazz, and join him in ruling the world. Needless, to say, this was making her very annoyed.

They weren't standing still, by any stretch of the imagination. In the crossfire, a lock of her hair was sheered off by a small finger blast Plasmius had used to deflect a shot from her ectogun. A glove from Jack's hazmat (that had been discarded when he cut himself and bled on it) fell near it.

It was shear miracle that that small pile managed to avoid being stepped on or scattered.

As a particularly large blast forced Plasmius through the open Fenton portal, he shot one last, haphazard ectoblast, which hit the wall, and hit one of her own blasts, which sent the combined blasts careening off walls, finally, hitting the small, undisturbed pile. Instead of blasting the glove and hair to pieces, the shot was absorbed by the pile, which began to glow eerie green. It rose from the ground, now swirling, melding, _creating _something.

Maddie could only watch in amazement and fear, wondering what kind monster would be unleashed. But when the energy settled, all that was to be seen was a tiny boy, who couldn't have been more a a year old. He was wearing a black and white hazmat suit, reminiscent of the disappeared glove. His hair was messy white, falling in his sleepy neon green eyes. He was _floating_, a ghostly tail in place of legs. He blinked for a moment, then his eyes seemed to orient on the still highly confused Maddie.

She had dropped into the chair conveniently placed behind her. The tiny ghost boys eyes lit as they settled on her, and he smiled, as only a child who has found his mommy can smile. He flew forward, wrapping his tiny arms about her waist and burying his face in her stomach. Two rings traveled across his body, leaving him human, where he so obviously wasn't before. His newly transformed legs plopped into her lap as he settled his now raven head more securely against her, then fell deeply asleep.

He looked exactly like her husband. Raven hair, ice blue eyes (though she had barely seen them as he settled to sleep in her lap), and even that smile, the one he had first displayed, was identical to the one Jack used when they visited his mother. With a voice that shook, she called the other members of her family to explain that there had been a new addition to the Fenton household.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, unless my muses suddenly have a drastic change of heart this will remain as it is. I suppose this _is_ a one shot, but a short one, as someone will doubtless point out. If someone has ideas for this and wants to continue it, note me first then have at it. I hope you liked this one shot, a result of me being bored and having nothing better to do at 11:11 P.M. Review please!


End file.
